61 & 04
by Azova10
Summary: Chanyeol baru saja mendapatkan partner baru yang katanya berasal dari program RED (sebuah program khusus yang berisikan orang-orang terpilih dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata). Baekhyun, namanya. Namun Chanyeol tak begitu yakin pada kemampuan Baekhyun. Pikirnya, mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menembak target dari jauh ketika ia bahkan sering tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri? CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 1 – Shoelaces**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUK!

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan untuk yang kelima kalinya dalam hari ini. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah sumber suara—yang untuk yang kelima kalinya pula dalam hari ini—telah mengganggu konsentrasinya. Itu berasal dari Baekhyun—partner barunya mulai hari ini. Lagi-lagi remaja mungil itu tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

Aneh—memang. Padahal Baekhyun baru beberapa jam diresmikan menjadi partner baru Chanyeol, tapi remaja bersurai ash grey itu bahkan tak bisa untuk tak tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri barang satu jam penuh.

Kim Joonmyeon—atasan Chanyeol di SCOX (sebuah kantor penyewaan pembunuh bayaran di Korea Selatan)—meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun adalah agen yang hebat dan akan menjadi partner yang cocok untuknya. Tapi sejujurnya, Chanyeol ragu.

Kode agen Baekhyun adalah 04, tapi remaja bermata sipit itu bahkan tak mencerminkan seseorang yang pantas memiliki angka nol dalam kode agennya. Sebagai informasi, di SCOX, angka nol dalam kode agen adalah sesuatu yang spesial. Itu artinya agen tersebut berasal dari program RED yang isinya adalah orang-orang terpilih dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata.

Yang membuat Chanyeol ragu pada Baekhyun, selain kebiasaannya tersandung tali sepatu sendiri, adalah proporsi tubuh remaja itu yang tergolong pendek jika dibandingkan dengan agen-agen SCOX yang pernah Chanyeol kenal. Maksudnya, tengoklah Luhan. Umurnya mungkin tak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun, tapi pria keturunan Cina itu memiliki tinggi yang lumayan.

Alasan lainnya mungkin karena Chanyeol belum pernah melihat kemampuan Baekhyun, entah itu dalam hal bela diri atau menggunakan senjata. Pikirnya, sehebat apa Baekhyun sampai bisa masuk program RED? Well, Chanyeol tahu ia tak seharusnya menilai seorang agen yang baru dikenalnya, tapi entah kenapa, ia sudah bisa menebak kemampuan Baekhyun walau belum melihatnya langsung.

Daripada hal itu, mendapatkan Baekhyun sebagai partner tetap saja membuat perasaan Chanyeol dongkol. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti sedang mengasuh anak tetangga. Sangat merepotkan.

"A–auw.."

Chanyeol ingin sekali mengabaikan erangan Baekhyun. Namun rasa penasaran membunuhnya karena remaja itu terus-terusan meniup punggung tangannya. Jadi, Chanyeol pun melirik. Di sana, ia mendapati lecet yang lumayan di punggung tangan Baekhyun. Melihat si mungil yang pada akhirnya mengabaikan luka lecet itu, Chanyeol pun melakukan inisiatif. Ia mengambil band-aid dari laci meja kerjanya, lalu bangkit menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

"Eh?"

Mengabaikan keterkejutkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tarik tangan berjari lentik itu, lalu menempelkan band-aid di luka lecetnya. "Obati lukamu selagi ada waktu, kau takkan tahu kapan itu memburuk." Begitu selesai, Chanyeol bersimpuh tepat di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu mengikat tali sepatunya dengan kencang. "Dan perhatikan tali sepatumu. Aku takkan mau repot-repot membantumu berdiri hanya karena kau tersandung ketika kita sedang bertugas."

"B–baik, terima kasih, Sunbae."

"61."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku '61'. Aku juga akan memanggilmu '04'. Kau paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "B–baik. Terima kasih banyak, Sun—" Kepalanya dengan cepat menggeleng saat menyadari kesalahannya. "Maksudku, 61. Akan kupastikan untuk mengingat semua pesanmu."

"Bagus."

Chanyeol sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ketika ia melangkah pergi, senyuman Baekhyun terkembang lebar di belakang sana.

 **TBC**

Inilah ficlet yang saya janjikan sejak lama itu. Genre-nya fluff-action, dengan age-gap ChanBaek yang lumayan. Dan ya, bentuknya ficlet, jadi isinya juga gak akan lebih dari seribu kata (semoga ke depannya pun begitu, wkwk). Saya pengen bikin yang ringan-ringan aja buat ngisi waktu luang, jadi alurnya juga gak akan berat-berat, malah banyakan adegan fluff daripada action. Saya harap kalian suka~


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 2 – Black Long Dress**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey."

Suara itu lantas mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dari lembaran dokumen yang sedang dibacanya. Di sampingnya, ia mendapati Jongin—sahabatnya—tengah tersenyum penuh makna padanya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol membalas sambil kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan partner baru?"

"Hm."

"Dan kudengar juga dia dari program RED?"

"Hm."

"Apa dia manis?"

Pergerakan jemari Chanyeol yang hendak membalikkan lembaran dokumen, refleks berhenti. Ia menoleh pada Jongin, memberinya ekspresi datar andalannya. "Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya iseng bertanya."

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Bawa keisenganmu itu ke tempat lain, Jongin. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Ck, pelit sekali." Jongin berdecak kesal. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau berdiri di depan toilet?"

"Sedang menunggu."

"Menunggu siapa?"

"Uh..61?" Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, suara dari bilik toilet di depannya lebih dulu menginterupsi. "Apa aku benar-benar harus memakai heels?"

"Kau sudah dengar perintahnya, bukan? Hanya kau yang cocok untuk menyusup ke dalam pesta itu."

"Ya, tapi..haruskah memakai heels segala? Aku tidak terbiasa."

"Kau hanya butuh latihan. Akan kuminta Jessica untuk mengajarimu."

Merasa bingung dengan percakapan ini, Jongin pun mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

"04."

"Partner barumu itu?"

"Siapa lagi?"

CKLEK.

Bersamaan dengan pintu bilik toilet yang dibuka, rahang Jongin dibuat jatuh sempurna berkat sosok mungil dalam balutan black long dress. Itu Baekhyun. Dan demi apa pun, lekuk tubuh dan parasnya menyulitkan otak Jongin untuk mencerna apakah sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah perempuan atau laki-laki?

"K–kau..partner baru Chanyeol?" Jongin terbata-bata, nyaris speechless.

"Ya, betul." Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mengerjap bingung pada Jongin. "Dan kau?"

Daripada menjawab, Jongin malah berseru 'WOW!' dengan cukup keras. Dipandanginya Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas. Suara decakan kagum terdengar setelahnya.

"Kau tahu? Biasanya aku akan merasa geli melihat pria mengenakan pakaian wanita, tapi harus kuakui," Jongin mengerling genit pada Baekhyun. "Si mungil ini adalah pengecualian~"

Digoda oleh pria tak dikenal, lantas membuat Baekhyun menyembunyikan diri di balik tubuh Chanyeol yang tinggi.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Jongin. Dia ketakutan."

"Eh? Takut? Kenapa? Aku tadi memujimu lho!" Jongin berusaha membujuk Baekhyun, tapi si mungil itu malah semakin enggan keluar dari balik tubuh Chanyeol.

"Mana mungkin dia tidak takut kalau digoda Ahjussi genit sepertimu?"

Jongin menatap datar Chanyeol. "Kau seharusnya bercermin, bodoh. Usiamu sama saja denganku."

"Setidaknya hobiku bukan menggoda remaja."

"Sebagai catatan, aku tidak sedang menggodanya."

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan mengerling tidak masuk kategori menggoda?"

Dan sekakmat. Jongin tak bisa membalas lagi.

"Daripada menggodanya, bukankah kau sebaiknya bersembunyi?" Chanyeol menunjuk seseorang di belakang Jongin dengan dagunya. "Partnermu kelihatannya sedang murka."

Jongin menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Dan benar saja. Luhan—partnernya—tampak setengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. "Aish, dasar jelmaan rusa itu!"

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan padanya, hah? Mencuri salah satu koleksi wine-nya atau mengunduh video porno di laptopnya?" selidik Chanyeol.

"Yak! Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk tentangku, hah?!" hardik Jongin.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Yang kutahu Luhan tidak mungkin murka tanpa sebab."

Jongin tak mengindahkan sindiran Chanyeol, dan segera berlalu dari sana.

Begitu sosok Jongin tak lagi terlihat, barulah Baekhyun keluar dari balik tubuh Chanyeol, kemudian menatap si jangkung dengan raut polos. "Dia siapa?"

"Hanya Ahjussi mesum. Kau harus selalu waspada terhadapnya, paham? Terutama kata-kata manisnya, jangan mudah terpengaruh."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Paham, 61."

"Bagus." Chanyeol menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas. Alisnya menukik tajam pada beberapa bagian dress yang dirasa terlalu terbuka. "Kau tidak apa-apa dengan dress itu?"

"Hm? Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Apa tidak terlalu terbuka?"

"Um..iya sih, tapi kupikir tidak apa, karena ini adalah tuntutan pekerjaan. Iya, kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, alisnya masih menukik tajam, menandakan bahwa ia tidak sependapat dengan Baekhyun. "Ayo." ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun. "Kita temui Jessica."

"Untuk latihan berjalan dengan heels?"

"Ya, dan untuk mencarikanmu dress yang agak tertutup."

 **TBC**

Sepertinya ada yang salah paham tentang hubungan summary dengan chapter kemarin ya? Jadi, penglihatan Baekhyun itu sebenarnya normal kok, gak rabun jauh, gak rabun dekat. Maksud saya nulis **'Mana mungkin Baekhyun bisa menembak target dari jauh ketika ia bahkan sering tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri?'** adalah untuk menekankan sifat Baekhyun yang ceroboh. Intinya, Chanyeol ragu pada kemampuan Baekhyun yang katanya 'hebat', sementara yang dia lihat hanya tampilan polos Baekhyun dan sifat cerobohnya. Begitchuuuu~

Sebenarnya saya agak ragu buat apdet malam ini karena idenya cuma ala kadarnya. Tapi moga kalian terhibur deh, hehehe~

 **ANYWAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018! SEMOGA TAHUN 2018 AKAN MENJADI TAHUN YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI BUAT CHANBAEK DAN PARA AUTHOR. AMIEEENNN~**

PS. Saya apdet bareng author **valbifeur, dobbyuudobby, parkayoung, nisachu, ohlan94, peachybloom**. Baca FF mereka juga nyok~


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 3 – Different Perseption**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit Chanyeol tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang sibuk menikmati jajangmyeon-nya. Bukan karena dress yang masih melekat di tubuh mungil itu, bukan pula karena riasan make-up yang masih tersisa di parasnya. Adalah kejadian satu jam yang lalu yang membuat Chanyeol terus memerhatikan Baekhyun.

Berawal dari ketika Chanyeol terpojok dalam misi mereka menyusup ke pesta megah Kris Wu—sang mafia Cina yang menjadi target pembunuhan—yang kemudian disusul oleh aksi penyelamatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingat betul bagaimana bodyguard Kris Wu yang tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan kekar daripada Baekhyun, namun laki-laki mungil itu berhasil melumpuhkan mereka hanya dengan berbekalkan pisau dan kemampuan bela diri.

Sampai detik ini, kejadian itu masih mengusik pikiran Chanyeol. Setiap pergerakan Baekhyun yang gesit, caranya membunuh lawan, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya ketika berkelahi pun masih diingatnya. Si mungil itu seolah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda jika menyangkut pekerjaan. Namun setelah itu semua berakhir, ia justru kembali menjadi Baekhyun si remaja polos yang tali sepatunya tidak terikat dengan benar.

"61?"

Chanyeol mengerjap ketika suara Baekhyun memanggilnya.

"Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak lapar?"

Menatap jajangmyeon-nya yang masih utuh, Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Lalu mulai mengaduk menu makan malamnya dengan sumpit. "Kau mau tambah? Kelihatannya kau lapar sekali."

"Bolehkah?" Mata si mungil berbinar senang. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Chanyeol mengerjap di tempatnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihku."

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Baekhyun dan raut bingungnya yang kentara. Lihat? Bagaimana mungkin bocah sepolos Baekhyun bisa menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti satu jam yang lalu?

"Apa lagi? Tentu saja karena kau sudah menolongku tadi."

"Ah, itu." Senyum Baekhyun merekah sempurna, membuat matanya menyipit dengan cantiknya. "Tidak usah sungkan, 61. Kita kan partner, sudah sewajarnya saling membantu. Dan lagi, kupikir kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku berada dalam posisi terpojok begitu."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Tentu saja karena aku percaya padamu."

Lagi, Chanyeol terdiam. Memikirkan bagaimana persepsinya tentang Baekhyun saat pertama kali bertemu, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan ketulusan yang dimiliki oleh laki-laki mungil itu tentang dirinya. Meski berasal dari program RED dan memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, Chanyeol menemukan perbedaan yang menonjol dalam diri Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil itu tetaplah seorang remaja yang polos dan agak ceroboh di balik tugasnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran profesional.

"Ah, enaknya! Ahjumma, minta satu porsi jajangmyeon lagi ya! Oh, dengan ekstra lobak juga!"

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mode remaja.

"Kau ini." Chanyeol menghapus sisa saus jajangmyeon di pipi Baekhyun. "Makan pelan-pelan saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekhyun."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol menyebut namanya untuk pertama kali. "K–kau memanggilku apa tadi?"

"Baekhyun. Itu namamu, kan?"

"I–iya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Aku akan memanggilmu 'Baekhyun' jika kita sedang tidak bertugas." Chanyeol menegaskan. "Kau juga tidak perlu memanggilku '61' saat kita tidak sedang bertugas. Paham?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia jadi kepikiran sesuatu. "Um..kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu 'Sunbae'?"

"'Hyung'."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak suka dipanggil 'Sunbae', kalau mau kau panggil 'Hyung' saja."

"Uh..'Hyung'?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. "Kenapa? kau pikir aku terlalu tua untuk dipanggil 'Hyung'?"

"E–eh? T–tidak kok! Aku tidak berpikir begitu, sungguh!" sangkal Baekhyun, setengah panik. Sesaat kemudian, ia mainkan jemarinya sambil menunduk. Raut mukanya tampak menahan senang. "Hanya saja..aku tidak menyangka aku boleh memanggilmu 'Hyung'."

Mendengus geli, Chanyeol mengusuk surai ash grey Baekhyun dengan gemas. "Sudahlah, cepat habiskan jajangmyeon-mu. Kita pulang sebentar lagi."

"Baik, Hyung~"

Malam itu, sebuah janji Chanyeol kukuhkan dalam hatinya. Ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi Baekhyun dalam situasi apa pun.

 **TBC**

Kepikiran plot ini pas nyuci piring, moga kalian suka~


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 4 – Chubby Cheek**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol pikir ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ternyata Baekhyun memang bad mood sejak pagi ini. Bibirnya terus mengerucut dan ia tak henti bercermin sambil menekan-nekan pipinya. Chanyeol berniat mengabaikannya, tapi gerutuan tak jelas yang Baekhyun gumamkan selama satu jam ini sungguh mengganggunya.

"Yak, berhentilah menggerutu. Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi."

"M–maaf, Hyung. Aku akan lebih tenang." Baekhyun membungkuk sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali pada kegiatannya semula—bercermin sambil menekan-nekan pipinya.

Ketika Chanyeol berusaha untuk kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menginterupsinya dengan helaan napas berat. Sialnya itu tidak sekali-dua kali terdengar dan tidak sekali-dua kali pula mengganggu konsentrasi Chanyeol. Pikirnya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Menghentikan pekerjaannya sesaat, Chanyeol kemudian berjalan menghampiri remaja bertubuh mungil itu dan mengambil cermin kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Kau ini sebenarnya sedang apa, hah?" tanyanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain bercermin dan menghela napas berat begitu? Itu sangat mengganggu—jika kau belum menyadarinya."

Baekhyun cemberut. Pipinya samar-samar merona. "A–aku bukannya tidak ada kerjaan, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang mengecek sesuatu.."

"Mengecek apa, hah?"

"Itu..um..tadi pagi aku bertemu Luhan Sunbae. Dia bilang pipiku bertambah chubby beberapa hari ini. Kupikir dia hanya bercanda, tapi setelah kucek, ternyata pipiku memang bertambah chubby."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia speechless.

 **What. The. Hell.**

Jadi Baekhyun bertingkah aneh itu hanya karena Luhan menyebutnya 'chubby'? Serius?

"Ah, ini pasti gara-gara aku sering makan coklat. Sepertinya aku harus mengurangi—AUUWW!" Baekhyun meringis ketika Chanyeol mencubit kedua pipinya dengan cukup keras. "S–sakit, Hyung! Tolong lepaskan pipiku, auuww!"

"Hey, bodoh. Kau seharusnya bersyukur pipimu chubby, karena itu artinya kau sehat. Memangnya kau mau jatuh sakit demi menjadi kurus? Kau pikir kau bisa bertugas jika kau jatuh sakit, hah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menjawabnya. Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

"Aku tak peduli sekalipun pipimu sebesar bakpao, selama kau sehat, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Chanyeol melepaskan cubitannya, berganti dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun. "Pokoknya mulai sekarang, pipi chubby ini akan kujadikan patokan kau sedang dalam kondisi sehat. Jadi berhentilah memikirkan hal tak penting dan fokus pada pekerjaanmu, kau paham itu?"

Layaknya bocah yang baru dinasihati orangtua, Baekhyun pun mengangguk patuh. Kerucutan bibir yang sejak tadi ia perlihatkan, kini berganti menjadi senyuman lebar yang tampak manis.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku berjanji akan selalu dalam kondisi sehat, kau tidak perlu khawatir, hehe~"

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. "Siapa pula yang khawatir padamu, hah? Percaya diri sekali."

Baekhyun tak begitu menghiraukan ucapan ketus Chanyeol. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya, lalu memberikannya pada Chanyeol. Itu adalah permen coklat karamel. "Ini untukmu, Hyung~"

"Permen?"

"Mm-hm. Rasa coklat karamel, ini enak lho!"

"Tidak usah, aku tidak su—" Entah kenapa Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya saat Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy-eyes miliknya. Sial. Ia jadi tidak tega menolak. "Baiklah, akan kumakan permennya nanti. Sekarang, kembalilah bekerja."

"Ehehe~ siap, Hyung!"

 **TBC**

Ide kali ini terinspirasi dari ChanBaek moment kemarin pas Chanyeol toel-toel pipi mochi BBH, unchhh! Mana yang masih kobam? Angkat tangannyaaaaaa! /angkat tangan sendiri tinggi-tinggi/

 **REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 5 – Crazy Heartbeats**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara bersin-bersin yang cukup keras tertangkap pendengaran Chanyeol, itu berasal dari meja di depannya yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Sepertinya si mungil bersurai ash grey itu terkena flu. Bisa Chanyeol lihat Baekhyun tengah mengusap hidungnya yang berair dengan tissue sebelum menutup mulutnya dengan masker bergambar mulut rilakkuma.

"Kau sudah minum obat?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

"Sudah, Hyung." Baekhyun batuk beberapa kali, lalu memberikan dokumen yang baru dibacanya pada Chanyeol. "Besok kita berangkat pukul tujuh pagi, kan?"

Chanyeol seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu atau setidaknya mengangguk, tapi pria tinggi itu malah menatap diam ke arah Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang semakin dingin, belum lagi dengan tugas mereka yang semakin bertambah. Chanyeol ingat terakhir kali mereka bertugas di London, Baekhyun mengejar target saat sedang hujan deras dan tidak langsung mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ini pasti efek dari kehujanan waktu itu.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan semua yang kita butuhkan untuk besok."

Baekhyun baru saja hendak berdiri, namun sosok Chanyeol—yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depannya—menahannya untuk tetap duduk di kursi. Tangan Chanyeol kemudian meraba dahi Baekhyun, mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Besok aku pergi sendiri saja. Kau sakit."

"Eh?" Baekhyun terkejut. "T–tapi aku baik-baik saja, aku masih bisa—"

"Kau hanya akan membuat pekerjaan kita terhambat, jadi diam saja."

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Chanyeol memang tidak bermaksud kasar padanya, Baekhyun sadar itu, tapi ia tetap tidak suka perasaan ini. Rasanya seperti tidak dibutuhkan.

"Maaf, Hyung. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu sehat.."

"Tidak apa. Lagipula, ini tidak seperti kau ingin sakit." Chanyeol mengusuk surai Baekhyun, lalu memperbaiki masker rilakkuma-nya yang agak miring. "Karena itu, kau harus minum obat dan istirahat yang cukup agar kau bisa bertugas kembali. Aku akan meminta izin pada Tuan Kim, dia pasti mengerti."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, terpaksa mengiyakan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak mau izin sakit, tapi jika Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat, ia bisa apa? Memaksa pun sepertinya percuma.

"Aku tahu kau sedang cemberut, Baekhyun. Jadi, hentikanlah."

Baekhyun sukses dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya karena perkataan Chanyeol. Padahal ia memakai masker, tapi bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu bahwa ia sedang cemberut?

"Itu terlihat jelas dari raut mukamu, jika kau bertanya-tanya." imbuh Chanyeol, seolah menjawab kebingungan Baekhyun. "Sekarang," Chanyeol mengambil topi beanie miliknya untuk dipakaikan di kepala Baekhyun. "Kau pulanglah, makan malam, lalu minum obat. Jangan lupa bungkus tubuhmu dengan selimut tebal. Aku ingin kau cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi lebih terkejut ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Memang hanya senyuman tipis, tapi itu adalah kali pertama Baekhyun melihatnya langsung. Tanpa sadar pipi si mungil merona. Bukan karena efek demam, melainkan _sesuatu_ yang lain.

"A–aku akan cepat sembuh! Aku b–berjanji, Hyung!"

Lamat-lamat Baekhyun merutuk suaranya yang tergagap, tapi itu mungkin tak sebanding dengan hal yang terjadi berikutnya.

"Bagus." Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum jenaka padanya. "Aku akan menagih janjimu sepulang bertugas nanti, oke?"

Dan itu dia.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak menggila, wajahnya dipenuhi rona sampai itu mencapai ke ujung telinganya. Sialnya, Baekhyun tak bisa berpikir cepat di saat-saat seperti ini, ia malah mematung seperti orang bodoh. Beruntung suara ponsel Chanyeol mengalihkan atensi si jangkung dari momen memalukan si mungil. Dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu.

 **TBC**

Adakah yang senyum-senyum pas baca chapter ini? CAPSLOCK review kalian kalo jawabannya 'ya', afufu~

Oh ya, saya apdet bareng Ohlan94 dan Cactus93. Main ke lapak mereka juga ya~


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 6 – When Baekhyun Got Sick**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Chanyeol pergi menengok Baekhyun sepulang bertugas dari Incheon. Beruntung tugas yang ditanganinya tidak terlalu sulit, jadi ia bisa menyelesaikan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

Kemudian di sinilah Chanyeol berada, di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari SCOX. Satu tangannya membawa makanan hangat, sementara tangan lainnya mengecek kembali alamat yang Joonmyeon berikan padanya.

"Sepertinya benar yang ini." Chanyeol memasukkan kembali ponselnya, lalu mengetuk pintu bernomor sepuluh itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan pintu dibuka dari dalam. Si mungil Baekhyun muncul dari balik pintu dua detik kemudian, dengan tubuh dibalut selimut. "Ya, siapa?"

"Baekhyun?"

"Oh? Yeollie Hyung?" Baekhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyuman lucu. "Akhirnya kau datang juga~"

Mendengar panggilan tak biasa juga aegyo berlebih dalam intonasi Baekhyun, tentu saja mengundang tautan alis Chanyeol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hm? Tentu saja baik, aku sudah lama menanti kedatanganmu, hehe~"

Dan Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak menahan napas ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya. Tidak sekedar memeluk—sebenarnya, remaja bersurai ash grey itu bahkan mengusuk-usuk wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol layaknya seekor kucing. Atau mungkin seekor anak anjing dalam kasus Baekhyun.

"B–Baekhyun?" Sedikit bingung, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin kan laki-laki mungil itu sedang mabuk?

"Ya, Yeollie Hyung~?"

Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah. Dalam hati ia mengumpat keras. Pikirnya, kenapa aegyo itu terdengar cocok sekali ketika Baekhyun memanggil namanya?

Berdehem sebentar, Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan menuntun si mungil untuk duduk di sofa. Diceknya suhu tubuh Baekhyun, memastikan ada perubahan setelah remaja itu meminum obat dan istirahat yang cukup.

"Masih panas." Chanyeol melirik sekelilingnya dan menemukan dua cup mie di atas meja. Menghela napas lelah, Chanyeol menggeser kembali atensinya pada Baekhyun. "Yak, kenapa kau malah makan mie? Itu tidak bagus untuk orang sakit."

Baekhyun cengengesan tanpa dosa. "Tapi rasanya enak~"

"Aish, kau ini." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Lalu, obatnya? Sudah kau minum?"

"Tentu saja sudah~" Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Hyung. Kau jangan pergi ke mana-mana ya?"

Jika saja ada orang lain selain mereka berdua di sana, bisa dipastikan Chanyeol malu setengah mati. Detik ini saja pria jangkung itu tengah menahan diri agar tidak merona.

"Ah~ hangat sekali. Rasanya seperti sedang memeluk boneka beruang raksasa~"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar racauan Baekhyun. Well, Chanyeol memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, tapi ia akan memakluminya karena remaja mungil itu sedang sakit.

"Menurutmu aku terlihat seperti beruang?" Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan candaan. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai Baekhyun.

"Hm~" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu. "Seperti Rilakkuma ukuran raksasa, tapi dengan telinga lebar, hehe~"

Ruangan yang dulunya lebih banyak dipenuhi keheningan, kini diisi oleh kekehan Chanyeol yang melebur bersama tawa renyah Baekhyun. Keduanya kemudian berbagi cerita tentang hal random, meski sebenarnya Baekhyun lebih mendominasi obrolan. Tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tak keberatan, ia akan menjadi pendengar setia sambil sesekali menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun sampai remaja itu terlelap.

"Dasar bocah." Chanyeol menarik senyum tipis melihat Baekhyun yang telah pergi ke alam mimpi. Ia bopong tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar tidur dan menurunkannya dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. Setelah menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut, Chanyeol pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil kompresan. Pria tinggi itu berada di sana hingga keesokan harinya, tertidur di samping ranjang si mungil.

 **TBC**

Ayooo yang baper di malam Jumat, MANA SUARANYAAAAA /plakk/


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 7 – Chanyeol's Little Secret**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini dahi Baekhyun berkerut saat menemukan pemandangan asing di samping ranjangnya. Bisa dikatakan ini sebuah kejutan karena yang Baekhyun temukan adalah Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas. Sedikit membingungkan, padahal yang terakhir kali Baekhyun ingat Chanyeol sedang pergi bertugas ke Incheon.

Apakah ini mimpi?

Baekhyun menarik kuat pipinya, memastikan apakah ia hanya sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi, tapi tidak. Chanyeol sungguh tertidur di dalam kamarnya. Tapi sejak kapan Chanyeol ada di sana? Apa jangan-jangan kemarin? Atau semalam?

"Kenapa aku tidak ingat ya?" Baekhyun bergumam. Tepat ketika ia mencoba duduk dari posisinya, sebuah handuk kecil terjatuh ke pangkuannya. "Apa ini? Kompresan?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa bingung sendiri. Ia sungguh tidak ingat apa pun; baik ketika Chanyeol datang ke apartemennya atau bagaimana ia bisa berakhir tertidur di ranjang dengan kompresan menempel di dahi. Tidak mungkin kan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berada di dalam apartemennya?

"Hey, kau sudah bangun?" Suara bass yang agak serak itu lantas mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah bangun. Pria bersurai red-lust itu meregangkan otot-ototnya sebentar, sebelum tersenyum kecil pada si mungil. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?"

"Eh?"

Tak menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung saja menempelkan tangannya di dahi Baekhyun untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Setelah ini kau harus sarapan, lalu minum obat. Kau kularang minum yang dingin-dingin untuk sementara ini."

Baekhyun melongo dibuatnya. Belum sempat remaja mungil itu percaya bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar berada di hadapannya, sekarang sikapnya yang perhatian itu malah membuat Baekhyun salah fokus.

"Kau mau sarapan apa?"

"E–eh?" Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Cepat-cepat ia memfokuskan diri pada Chanyeol. "A–apa, Hyung?"

"Kutanya kau mau sarapan apa? Kau harus sarapan sebelum minum obat."

"Ah, oh, ya sarapan..um..itu..apa saja boleh."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat sebelah melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang kikuk. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hah? I–iya, Hyung, aku baik. Aku hanya.." Baekhyun mengemut bibirnya sebentar, ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya apa?"

"Itu.." Baekhyun mencicit, mata puppy-nya menatap jemarinya yang bermain satu sama lain. "Sebenarnya..aku agak kaget menemukanmu ada di sini. Aku sungguh tidak ingat kapan kau datang."

Giliran Chanyeol yang mengerjap bingung. Pikirnya, ada apa ini? Baekhyun tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Bahkan ketika Chanyeol datang ke apartemen ini dan dia menyerangnya dengan pelukan erat? Juga aegyo berlebih itu?

"M–maaf, Hyung. Apa kemarin aku menyusahkanmu? Aku tidak muntah di bajumu, kan?"

 _Sebenarnya hanya memeluk erat dan memanggilku 'Yeollie Hyung'—_ kata Chanyeol dalam hati. Tapi tak tahu kenapa ia tidak tega mengatakannya. Baekhyun pasti malu kalau sampai tahu kejadian kemarin. Lihat saja bagaimana remaja mungil itu menatapnya. Tampak polos, dengan mata bak puppy yang berkedip lucu.

"Tidak." Dan jawaban itulah yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Sudut bibirnya menarik senyum simpul, tangannya mengelus surai Baekhyun. "Kemarin kita hanya mengobrol tentang hal random, lalu kau jatuh tertidur, dan aku memindahkanmu ke kamar."

"Sungguh?"

"Mm-hm."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Parasnya menggaris senyum menggemaskan, lengkap dengan eye-smile yang cantik. "Syukurlah, hehe~"

"Sekarang kau sudah memutuskan mau sarapan apa?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku mau strawberry pancake, Hyung~"

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke café dekat sini, kurasa mereka punya strawberry pancake."

"Ayo!"

Keduanya pun pergi sarapan bersama di café dekat apartemen Baekhyun, mengobrolkan berbagai hal tanpa sadar Chanyeol lebih banyak menaruh perhatian pada Baekhyun. Pikirnya, biarlah beberapa detail kejadian kemarin tidak ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun. Itu akan menjadi rahasia kecilnya mulai detik ini.

 **TBC**

Tadinya chapter ini mau dipublish kemarin, tapi berhubung keburu ngantuk, jadi baru sempet sekarang, wkwk~

ANYHEY, semoga chapter ini menghibur malam Jumat kalian~


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 8 – Like Judy Hopps**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah hari libur Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Rencananya mereka akan menonton film di apartemen Baekhyun sambil ditemani beberapa bungkus camilan. Chanyeol belum tahu film apa yang akan mereka tonton, tugasnya hanyalah membeli camilan. Tapi apa pun itu, semoga Baekhyun tidak memilih film aneh atau membosankan.

"Zootopia?"

Sebelah alis Chanyeol refleks terangkat tinggi membaca judul film yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Remaja mungil itu tampak sangat ingin menontonnya, lihat saja bagaimana ia menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy-eyes andalannya.

"Boleh ya, Hyung? Sudah lama aku ingin menonton Zootopia, kumohon~"

Oke, ini aneh. Padahal Chanyeol paling geli jika seseorang sudah melakukan aegyo padanya, termasuk Luhan, tapi kenapa jika Baekhyun yang melakukannya, Chanyeol justru merasa..tidak keberatan? Apa karena Baekhyun itu partnernya?

"Hyung?" Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Bibir remaja itu melengkung ke bawah karena kecewa. "Kenapa melamun? Tidak boleh ya?"

Sial. Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'.

"Boleh kok." Chanyeol mengambil film animasi itu, lalu duduk di sofa setelah memutarnya di laptop. "Duduklah. Film-nya sudah dimulai."

Mengangguk semangat, Baekhyun kemudian mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol, lengkap dengan bungkusan popcorn rasa karamel di pangkuannya.

"Jadi, ceritanya tentang apa?"

"Tentang seekor kelinci bernama Judy Hopps yang bercita-cita menjadi polisi, lalu bertemu si rubah licik bernama Nick Wilde. Ceritanya seru kok! Kau pasti suka, Hyung!"

Chanyeol hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat betapa menggebunya Baekhyun untuk menonton Zootopia. Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol bukan tipe yang suka film animasi, tapi untuk kali ini ia akan mengalah demi remaja mungil ini. Siapa tahu kan setelah ini ia menemukan sisi menarik film animasi?

"Bukankah Judy sangat manis? Aku penasaran jika dia dibuat versi manusia. Mungkinkah dia semanis versi kelinci?"

"Mungkin saja."

Diam-diam Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, membayangkan jika pria tinggi itu mengenakan seragam polisi. Pasti sangat keren—batin Baekhyun. Terlebih Chanyeol memiliki tubuh proporsional yang membuatnya terlihat cocok mengenakan seragam apa pun. Ah, Baekhyun jadi iri. Ia juga ingin sekali memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional seperti Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau memelototiku?"

"E–eh?" Baekhyun tersentak. Pipinya tanpa sadar bersemu lucu. "A–aku tidak memelototimu, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan sesuatu."

"Membayangkan apa?"

SIAL.

Baekhyun tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu.

"U–uh..itu.." Baekhyun memutar otaknya, mencari alasan yang bagus. "Hanya membayangkan kau sebagai Judy Hopps."

Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi sepertinya ia memilih jawaban yang salah. Chanyeol tampak tidak menyukainya.

"Si kelinci?"

"Y–ya, maksudku bukan karena telinganya panjang—"

"Daripada aku, kupikir kau lebih mirip dengan kelinci itu, Baek."

"Eh?"

"Kalian sama-sama mungil dan sangat lincah. Kalian juga sama-sama manis, tapi dengan ukuran mata yang berbeda."

Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol tak bermaksud menggodanya atau apa pun, tapi kata 'manis' dalam kalimatnya sungguh mengacaukan sistem otak Baekhyun. Remaja mungil itu bahkan tak bisa mengontrol rona di pipinya lagi. Hanya sayang, Chanyeol sedang fokus pada film untuk menyadari hal itu.

"A–aku ke toilet dulu, Hyung."

"Mau kujeda dulu film-nya?"

"T–tidak usah, aku sebentar kok."

Chanyeol tak tahu saja Baekhyun mati-matian berusaha menetralkan pipinya yang merona parah di dalam kamar mandi. Heh.

 **TBC**

Harusnya chapter ini dipublish kemarin, tapi ya..sudahlah. Semoga kalian terhibur~


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 8 – Over-Sized Sweater**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah sedikit ini untuk berpikir Baekhyun jatuh sakit lagi ketika si mungil terlambat masuk kerja, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah. Alih-alih, Baekhyun justru datang dengan baju basah dan kekehan kikuk.

"M–maaf, aku terlambat, Hyung."

"Apa yang terjadi pada bajumu?" tanya Chanyeol, disertai kernyit di dahi.

"Oh, ini? Tadi saat aku menunggu lampu hijau di penyeberangan jalan, sebuah mobil menginjak kubangan air dan aku terkena cipratannya."

"Apa pengemudinya minta maaf padamu?"

"Um..tidak, dia langsung pergi. Dan lagi, aku sudah terlambat, jadi kubiarkan saja."

"Aigoo.." Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil sesuatu dari lokernya. "Ini, gantilah bajumu." ucapnya seraya memberikan sweater miliknya.

"Eh? Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa kok, Hyung!" Baekhyun menolak halus. Tapi Chanyeol malah menarik tangan Baekhyun dan tetap memberikan sweater-nya.

"Yak, kau itu baru sembuh sakit, jadi setidaknya kau harus memakai baju kering. Sudah, jangan banyak protes. Cepat ganti baju sana."

Tidak bisa melawan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun mengangguk pasrah. "Baik, Hyung.."

Tepat saat Baekhyun hendak pergi ke toilet, Jongin datang menghampiri dengan segelas kopi di tangannya.

"Oh? Baekhyun-ah, kau baru datang?"

"Iya, Hyung. Tadi ada sedikit insiden, jadi aku agak terlambat."

"Insiden? Memang apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Itu..tadi ada mobil yang menginjak kubangan air dan tak sengaja mengenai bajuku."

"Apa pengemudinya minta maaf padamu?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau ia merasa déjà vu dengan pertanyaan itu?

"Um..tidak, dia langsung pergi."

"Eyy~ kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah memakinya dan—"

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Baekhyun. Cepat ganti bajumu." Chanyeol langsung menginterupsi. Ia tak mau Baekhyun ketularan otak miring Jongin.

"Oh? Kau bawa baju ganti?" Lagi-lagi Jongin menahan Baekhyun dengan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, sweater ini bukan milikku. Chanyeol Hyung meminjamkannya padaku."

"Ah~ dipinjamkan Chanyeol toh." Seringaian jahil Jongin langsung terkembang karena jawaban polos Baekhyun. Diam-diam ekor matanya melirik Chanyeol, meledek habis-habisan si telinga lebar melalui tatapannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ke toilet dulu ya, Hyung."

"Hm~"

Begitu Baekhyun berlalu ke toilet, Jongin kembali melirik Chanyeol. Ia penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Tumben sekali kau meminjamkan bajumu pada orang lain? Aku dan Luhan yang sudah lama mengenalmu saja tak pernah kau izinkan."

Oh, yeah. Jongin tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya, ini memang pertama kalinya Chanyeol meminjamkan baju pada orang lain dan orang itu adalah Baekhyun.

"Dia baru saja sembuh sakit, mana mungkin kubiarkan dia memakai baju basah?" Chanyeol membela diri.

"Baru sembuh sakit, hm? Kau yakin hanya itu?"

Tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jongin, Chanyeol pun menautkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu 'hanya itu'? Kau juga tahu kan Baekhyun sakit kemarin?"

"Aku tahu." Jongin menyesap kopinya sesaat. "Yang membuatku penasaran itu justru sikapmu pada Baekhyun. Apa kau bahkan menyadarinya?"

"Memang kenapa dengan sikapku?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti inti pembicaraan ini.

"Kau mengistimewakannya~"

"Hah?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. Seringaian jahil lagi-lagi tertarik di sudut bibirnya. Tak tahu kenapa ia ingin menguji kepekaan Chanyeol.

"Nanti kau juga paham apa maksudku."

Chanyeol memicing curiga. Menurutnya ini terlalu aneh. "Kau aneh, Jongin."

Jongin tak memedulikan sindiran Chanyeol, malah menanggapinya dengan ledakan tawa. Pikirnya, biarlah. Cepat atau lambat, Chanyeol pasti tahu maksud dari 'mengistimewakan Baekhyun'. Hitung-hitung pembelajaran saja.

"Chanyeol Hyung."

Chanyeol dan Jongin sama-sama menoleh pada Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari toilet. Tampak tubuh mungil remaja itu tenggelam oleh sweater Chanyeol yang sangat besar.

"Sweater-nya kebesaran." ucap Baekhyun polos sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Tidak apa, daripada memakai baju basah. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Baekhyun menurut dan Chanyeol melipat bagian tangan sweater itu sampai sebatas pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

Sementara Jongin tak banyak komentar, ia hanya tersenyum makna melihat pemandangan itu. Ah, akhirnya teman bodohnya mengalami masa puber juga.

 **TBC**

Cemilan yang manis-manis buat kalian yang kemarin dibuat galau sama Aeipathy, wkwk~


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 10 – Indirect Kiss**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja memasukkan beberapa uang receh ke mesin penjual minuman otomatis ketika Jongin menghampirinya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat sok serius.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Kau dan Baekhyun diam-diam pacaran, kan?"

Oke, Chanyeol tahu Jongin itu idiot, tapi ada apa dengan pertanyaannya barusan? Serius, itu aneh. Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai. Ini bahkan bukan April Mop atau hari spesial lainnya.

"Kepalamu terbentur di trotoar ya?"

"HAH!" Jongin mendengus keras. "Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tahu semuanya."

"Tahu apa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya. Ia semakin bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlampau perhatian pada Baekhyun dan itu jelas sangat tidak biasa karena aku tahu betul bagaimana watakmu. Jadi cepat mengaku sebelum kutanya Baekhyun langsung!"

Chanyeol menatap datar Jongin. Demi Tuhan, kenapa dia berteman dengan orang idiot ini?

"Kami hanya partner biasa. Kau tanya Baekhyun langsung pun, jawabannya tetap sama."

"Kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah mewanti-wanti hal ini?" Jongin memicing curiga. Chanyeol hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang mulai mengabaikan Jongin, Baekhyun datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Selamat siang, Chanyeol Hyung, Jongin Hyung~" sapa Baekhyun disertai senyuman ramah.

"Hey, kau mau minum juga?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membuka kaleng cola-nya.

"Iya, aku mau cola. Apa masih ada, Hyung?"

"Cola ya?" Chanyeol menilik mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu, mencari sekaleng cola. Tapi ia tak menemukannya di dalam sana. "Sepertinya aku mengambil kaleng terakhir."

"Eh? Sungguh?" Bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah. "Padahal dari tadi aku ingin sekali minum cola."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan kaleng cola-nya bergantian. Rasa-rasanya ia kasihan juga melihat si mungil kecewa begitu hanya karena minuman.

"Ini."

Tak hanya Baekhyun, Jongin pun terkejut ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba memberikan cola-nya pada remaja bermata sipit itu.

"Aku baru meminum seteguk. Kalau kau mau, ambil saja punyaku."

"E–eh? Apa tidak apa? Bukannya kau juga ingin minum cola, Hyung?" Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa minum yang lain." Chanyeol memberikan cola itu pada Baekhyun, lalu bergeser untuk membeli minuman lain di mesin penjual minuman otomatis.

"Terima kasih ya, Hyung~"

"Hm."

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menanggapi interaksi mereka dengan normal, nyatanya Jongin tidak berpikiran sama. Alih-alih, pria berkulit tan itu justru menyeringai puas, merasa pemikirannya selama ini sangat telak.

"Yak, apa kalian sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Jongin sontak mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dari kerutan dahi keduanya, Jongin tebak mereka belum sepenuhnya paham maksud ucapannya. Dan ini semakin membuat Jongin bersemangat untuk menggoda mereka.

"Kalian," Jongin menunjuk kaleng cola di tangan Baekhyun. "Baru saja melakukan ciuman tidak langsung~"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang. Reaksi pertama datang dari wajah Baekhyun yang merona parah, lalu disusul oleh Chanyeol yang refleks membuang muka. Oh, jangan pikir Jongin melewatkan rona samar di wajah pria tinggi bersurai red-lust itu, dia melihatnya dengan SANGAT JELAS.

"Oho~" Seringaian Jongin terbentang semakin lebar. Ia tak bisa lebih yakin dari ini. Lihat saja bagaimana dua orang di hadapannya bertingkah layaknya remaja yang ketahuan baru merasakan cinta pertama. Sudah jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menyukai.

"Kalian tahu? Daripada ciuman tidak langsung, ciuman langsung jauh lebih enak. Kalian harus mencobanya sesekali."

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol mengejar Jongin yang sudah kabur duluan. Sementara Baekhyun menempelkan kaleng cola itu di pipinya yang terasa sangat panas.

 **TBC**

Dapet ilham pas shalat tarawih. Barakah sekali ya, ohohoho~


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 11 – Unpredictable Situation**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini gawat. Amat sangat gawat.

Selain fakta bahwa beberapa polisi mulai mendekati tempat persembunyian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, posisi mereka saat ini pun sama gawatnya dengan situasi menegangkan di sana. Baekhyun bahkan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya yang belum teratur sambil lamat-lamat berharap Chanyeol takkan menyadari debaran jantungnya yang terbilang menggila.

Well, mungkin situasi itu tidak akan se-menegangkan ini jika saja ucapan Jongin tempo hari tentang ciuman-tidak-langsung tidak memenuhi benak Baekhyun. Jujur, remaja mungil itu terus kepikiran dan sekarang itu semakin menghantui dirinya karena posisi Chanyeol yang tengah memeluknya di gang sempit.

Baekhyun paham ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu, karena ia juga tahu Chanyeol memeluknya demi melindunginya, tapi tetap saja terasa sulit menyuruh jantungnya untuk bekerja normal di saat napas pria jangkung itu menerpa tengkuknya. Entah sampai kapan Baekhyun bisa bertahan dalam posisi ini. Yang pasti ia berharap Chanyeol tidak akan mencurigai debaran hebat miliknya.

"Tahan sebentar lagi, oke?"

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika suara bass Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali sebagai respon, sebelum diam-diam melirik si jangkung.

Kilas balik saat mereka pertama kali bertemu seketika terlintas dalam benak Baekhyun. Ia ingat betul betapa bersemangatnya ia ketika Joonmyeon memasangkannya dengan salah satu sunbae yang paling dihormatinya—61 alias Chanyeol.

Semula Baekhyun pikir ia hanya akan menjadi penghambat kinerja mereka karena waktu itu Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan dingin, tapi siapa sangka ternyata situasinya berubah? Seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun sadar bahwa di balik sifat dingin Chanyeol, terdapat sisi lembut yang hanya orang-orang terdekat Chanyeol yang ketahui.

Apa Baekhyun boleh menyebut dirinya sebagai salah satu 'orang-orang terdekat' itu?

DEG!

Ah, lagi-lagi perasaan gugup itu menghampiri diri Baekhyun. Sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun merasakannya, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia merasa ada _sesuatu_ yang berbeda. Ini tidak seperti perasaan gugup ketika ia mendapatkan kode agennya. Tidak juga seperti perasaan gugup saat pertama kali bekerja sebagai partner Chanyeol.

Pipinya tahu-tahu memanas setiap kali melakukan skin-ship dengan Chanyeol dan ia tak bisa mengontrol debar jantungnya di dalam sana. Ingin sekali Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol soal ini, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bertanya jika ia sendiri kesulitan menatap Chanyeol tepat di matanya? Bukankah ini sangat aneh?

"Mereka sudah pergi." ucap Chanyeol sambil melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

"I–iya, aku baik-baik saja, Hyung." jawab Baekhyun, mata cepat-cepat menatap ke arah lain.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum mereka kembali."

"B–baik."

Baekhyun baru saja hendak melangkah keluar dari gang sempit itu, namun Chanyeol lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Ada ap—"

DEG!

Lagi, Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya menghentak kencang. Kali ini karena Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba mengusap bibir bawahnya yang lecet mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Kau terluka." katanya. "Pasti gara-gara serangan polisi tadi."

Merasakan pipinya memanas sampai ke telinga, Baekhyun refleks membuang muka. Secepat itu pula ia mengusap kasar bibir bawahnya, tak membiarkan barang sedetik untuk Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Yak, jangan diusap begitu." Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun. Ia sudah sedikit ini untuk mengomeli hoobae-nya, tapi ekspresi Baekhyun detik ini malah membuatnya lupa harus berkata apa.

"J–jangan melihatku, Hyung."

Hening.

Chanyeol masih termangu, tanpa sepatah kata. Sementara si mungil bermata sipit di hadapannya berdehem, sebelum melepaskan tangan Chanyeol di tangannya.

"A–ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol seharusnya menjawab Baekhyun atau setidaknya bergerak dari tempatnya, tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya justru di luar nalarnya. Darahnya bergejolak hebat bagai lava yang siap keluar dan satu-satunya yang tertangkap maniknya hanyalah Baekhyun. Semakin lama Chanyeol menatap sosok bersurai ash grey itu, semakin besar pula perasaan meletup-letup di hatinya. Dan ia tak yakin ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menyalurkan perasaan itu selain menarik kembali tangan Baekhyun, memaksanya agar menatap balik maniknya.

"Hyung?"

"Maaf, sebentar saja."

Hal yang terjadi berikutnya adalah Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun.

 **TBC**

Selamat menjelang berbuka~


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 12 – Prediction**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Maaf, sebentar saja."_

 _CUP~_

Kilas balik kejadian kemarin benar-benar mengganggu jam tidur Baekhyun. Sebanyak apa pun ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya, matanya tetap saja sulit terpejam. Yang paling buruk di antara itu semua, pipinya dibuat merona berkali-kali lantaran otaknya sangat betah memutarkan kejadian kemarin—lagi dan lagi.

Rasanya masih sulit dipercaya ciuman pertamanya berakhir direbut oleh partnernya sendiri—Chanyeol, di tempat tak terduga pula. Jujur, itu adalah sepuluh detik memori dalam hidup Baekhyun yang takkan pernah ia lupakan. Baekhyun bahkan ingat dengan jelas sensasi maupun debaran tak beraturan yang tercipta oleh ciuman Chanyeol.

Itu terasa..manis.

BLUSH!

Lagi, pipi Baekhyun merona dengan tidak elitnya. Kalau begini terus, bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghadapi Chanyeol nanti? Untuk menatap matanya saja Baekhyun ragu mampu melakukannya. Ini benar-benar memalukan! Belum lagi dengan pertanyaan besar yang sejak kemarin menghantuinya; kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya? Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali tahu, tapi bingung bagaimana caranya ia bertanya langsung pada Chanyeol.

"Ugh, apa yang harus kulakukan? Pasti akan canggung sekali." Baekhyun menunduk lesu. Lama-lama lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya bertambah saking frustrasinya ia.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Itu suara Luhan, menatap Baekhyun dengan raut khawatir. "Kenapa menunduk begitu? Nanti kau bisa menabrak barang lho kalau tidak hati-hati."

"Maaf, Sunbae.."

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya remaja itu lesu begini. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau lesu begitu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau yakin?"

Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya ragu. Ekor matanya melirik ke sekeliling sebentar, sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan mata rusa Luhan. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun penasaran akan pendapat orang lain tentang arti di balik sebuah ciuman. Apakah itu memiliki arti khusus atau hanya hal biasa? Haruskah ia menanyakannya pada Luhan? Siapa tahu Luhan bisa memberinya jawaban atas kegundahannya, meski tidak secara langsung.

"Sunbae?"

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu..kenapa seseorang mencium orang lain?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Um..misalnya seperti ini. Salah satu teman dekatmu tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirmu. Menurutmu apa maksudnya?"

Luhan menatap lekat mata Baekhyun. Tak tahu kenapa satu pemikiran aneh terlintas dalam benaknya. "Seseorang mencium bibirmu?"

"EH?!" Baekhyun melotot dengan rona seperti kepiting rebus. "T–tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu! Itu hanya perumpamaan! S–sungguh!"

Gelagat Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu menyakinkan di mata Luhan, tapi ia bisa tahu bahwa remaja ini sedang kebingungan dan ingin meminta pendapatnya tentang _sesuatu_.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Luhan balik bertanya. Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. "Itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan khusus."

"Perasaan khusus?"

"Mm-hm. Cinta. Pria ke pria."

Dan jawaban itu seketika mendatangkan rona yang jauh lebih merah di wajah menggemaskan Baekhyun. Mulutnya bahkan menganga saking speechless-nya.

"Tidak mungkin.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. "Chanyeol Hyung tidak mungkin—"

Luhan sudah sedikit ini untuk tertawa, tapi saat nama Chanyeol disebut, itu sontak melebarkan diameter bola matanya. "Chanyeol?! Chanyeol—61?! Dia mencium bibirmu?!"

"T–tidak!"

"Tapi tadi kau menyebut namanya!"

"K–kau salah dengar, Sunbae! Aku tidak menyebut nama Chanyeol Hyung kok!"

"Astaga, kapan Chanyeol menciummu? Kalian sudah membicarakannya? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Baekhyun dibuat kalang kabut karena sepertinya Luhan tidak memercayai aktingnya. Ini benar-benar gawat! Ia harus segera berkelit!

"S–Sunbae, ini bukan tentang Chanyeol Hyung, aku bahkan—"

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Uh-oh.

Itu Chanyeol dan dia berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Panjang umur sekali.

"Yak." Luhan memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Daripada ikut campur urusan mereka, lebih baik ia memaksa mereka membicarakannya secara pribadi. "Baekhyun ingin bicara denganmu. Katanya penting."

"APA?!" Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut. Tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa ketika Luhan memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Chanyeol, lalu pergi begitu saja setelah berbisik 'good luck' padanya.

Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Suasananya begitu hening dan ia bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya yang menggila di dalam sana karena tatapan mata Chanyeol yang tertuju ke arahnya. Ini sangat canggung.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan itu.

"Uh..anu.." Baekhyun berpikir keras sambil memainkan ujung jaketnya. Otaknya blank seketika. "N–nanti saja, Hyung. Aku lupa."

"Apa?"

"A–aku duluan, Hyung!"

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak kabur ke toilet, kakinya malah tersandung tali sepatu (sialan) nya sendiri. Remaja bermata sipit itu sudah siap merutuki dirinya karena terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di hadapan Chanyeol, tapi justru pria jangkung itu lebih dulu memeluk pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hampir saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun bersumpah jantungnya sempat berhenti berdetak saking dekatnya suara Chanyeol di samping wajahnya.

 **TBC**

Selamat menanti kelanjutannya, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 13 – Anxious**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hampir saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia bersumpah satu-satunya yang memenuhi kepalanya selain debaran jantungnya yang tak terkontrol adalah perkataan Luhan.

" _Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Itu artinya dia memiliki perasaan khusus."_

" _Perasaan khusus?"_

" _Mm-hm. Cinta. Pria ke pria."_

Benarkah itu? Apa mungkin aksi di balik ciuman yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah benar karena perasaan khusus yang dinamakan 'cinta'? Tapi..bagaimana bisa? Ia bahkan selalu menyusahkan Chanyeol.

"Hey, kenapa diam saja?" Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun, lalu memutar tubuh si mungil agar menghadapnya. Atensinya tak tertuju pada wajah Baekhyun, melainkan pada tali sepatunya yang tak terikat. "Ck, dasar." Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapan Baekhyun dan menalikan tali sepatunya. "Kau ini selalu saja ceroboh. Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk selalu menalikan tali sepatumu dengan benar, hah?"

Lihat? Bahkan saat ini pun, Baekhyun masih saja menyusahkan Chanyeol.

"Maaf.." Baekhyun menunduk lemas, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol mendongak menatap mata Baekhyun. Ia tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiran remaja bermata sipit itu. "Ada apa, hm?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku sekarang?"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk membenarkan. Ia benar belum siap untuk menanyakan hal ini. Selain belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, Baekhyun tak mau banyak berharap. Karena bisa saja perlakuan baik Chanyeol padanya bukanlah berdasarkan rasa cinta. Begitu pula dengan ciuman waktu itu.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengusuk surai Baekhyun. "Kau sudah makan?"

"B–belum.."

"Sudah kuduga." Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket, lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Itu sebuah samgak kimbab. "Aku membelinya di minimarket sebelum datang kemari, makanlah."

Lagi, jantung Baekhyun berdentum keras karena perlakuan sederhana Chanyeol. Padahal beberapa temannya di SCOX juga suka memberinya samgak kimbab, tapi entah kenapa sensasinya berbeda jika Chanyeol yang memberinya.

"T–terima kasih, Hyung." Baekhyun mengambil samgak kimbab tersebut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mentraktir kopi untukmu. Kau tunggu di sini ya?"

Chanyeol hendak menolaknya, tapi Baekhyun terlanjur pergi.

"Aigoo." Membuang napas, Chanyeol sandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Memandang punggung si mungil yang kian menjauh, sejenak benak Chanyeol membawanya kembali pada kejadian di mana ia mencium Baekhyun.

Partnernya itu pasti kaget. Dan melihat sikap canggungnya hari ini, kemungkinan besar itu disebabkan oleh ciuman kemarin. Well, itu tidak aneh sebenarnya. Yang aneh justru Chanyeol sendiri yang tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun.

Bohong jika Chanyeol berkata ia tidak memikirkannya. Ini masalah hati, tidak mungkin Chanyeol menganggapnya angin lalu. Dan ia sadar bahwa perasaan yang dimilikinya untuk Baekhyun bukanlah sebatas teman atau partner atau adik, melainkan lebih dari itu.

Memang ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tidak terlalu kentara menunjukkannya, tapi di dalam hatinya, terdapat perasaan ingin selalu bersama Baekhyun dan melindungi eye-smile itu agar tidak memudar. Jika benar ini yang dinamakan 'cinta', maka Chanyeol harus bersiap untuk segala kemungkinan. Entah Baekhyun menerima perasaannya atau justru menolaknya.

"Hyung?" Suara Baekhyun lantas menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya. Mata sipitnya berkedip bingung. "Kenapa kau melamun?"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Ya. Aku memanggilmu tiga kali, tapi kau diam saja. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya kikuk, menahan malu. Saking asyiknya melamun, ia sampai tidak sadar orang yang ia lamunkan telah kembali. "Tidak ada. Mana kopi-ku?"

"Oh, ini." Baekhyun memberikan satu kaleng kopi pada Chanyeol, kemudian beralih memainkan jemarinya. "Um..Hyung, nanti siang—"

"Chanyeol!" Suara Jongin dari ujung lorong tiba-tiba memanggil Chanyeol. Pria berkulit tan itu setengah berlari menghampiri yang lebih tinggi. "Di sini kau rupanya. Ayo ikut aku ke ruangan Tuan Kim. Dia ingin bicara dengan kita berdua."

"Bicara apa?"

Jongin tak langsung merespon. Maniknya melirik Baekhyun sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Ada misi untuk kita berdua ke Perancis."

"Untuk kita?" Chanyeol mengernyit kebingungan. "Kenapa tidak dengan partner masing-masing?"

"Entahlah, Tuan Kim tidak mengatakan detailnya. Ayo."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi tak banyak bicara. "Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. Begitu Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi dari sana, tatapan remaja bersurai ash grey itu berubah kosong. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuh ketika kenangan lama berputar dalam benaknya.

 **TBC**

Saya mencoba memasukkan sedikit konflik mulai dari sini, menurut saya sih nggak terlalu berat. Konfliknya berhubungan dengan asal-usul Baekhyun. Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya ya~


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 14 – Mission to France**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Target Chanyeol kali ini bernama Edouard Philippe. Dia menjabat sebagai perdana menteri Perancis sejak tahun 2017. Seorang pria yang dikenal ramah, pintar, dan berasal dari keluarga yang terhormat. Karena urusan politik, klien khusus meminta Chanyeol membunuh Edouard di kediamannya di Paris.

Sekilas tak ada yang spesial dari misi ini, mengingat membunuh salah satu pejabat ternama bukanlah hal baru bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin. Namun hal yang membuat mereka terkejut, bahkan setelah meninggalkan ruangan Joonmyeon, adalah ketika Chanyeol bertanya kenapa ia ditugaskan ke Perancis tidak bersama Baekhyun, melainkan dengan Jongin.

"Karena Edouard Philippe adalah ayah biologis Baekhyun."

Dan Joonmyeon memberinya jawaban itu. Fakta itulah yang menjadi alasan utama Joonmyeon tidak mengikutsertakan Baekhyun dalam misi kali ini.

Chanyeol semula tidak memercayainya, begitu pula Jongin. Hanya ketika Joonmyeon memberi mereka dokumen berisikan data Baekhyun, barulah mereka paham.

Latar belakang Baekhyun ternyata tidak secantik eye-smile remaja mungil itu. Ia terlahir dari rahim seorang pria Korea bernama Byun Jijoon, yang dulunya adalah kekasih gelap Edouard Philippe. Mereka tak pernah menikah karena Edouard telah lebih dulu bertunangan dengan wanita pilihan orangtuanya.

Memikirkan reputasi keluarga, Edouard yang mengetahui kehamilan Jijoon pun memilih untuk pergi ke negara asalnya dan menikahi wanita itu. Semenjak saat itu pula hubungan keduanya terputus. Edouard dengan kehidupan glamor-nya di Paris, sementara Jijoon membesarkan Baekhyun seorang diri di Bucheon.

Baekhyun baru berumur empat saat Joonmyeon menyaksikan kecelakaan bus yang menewaskan Jijoon di dalamnya. Ia kemudian membawa bocah itu ke SCOX, dengan niatan menjadikannya agen program RED. Baekhyun bukanlah percobaan pertama Joonmyeon, sebelumnya ada banyak anak tanpa keluarga yang ia bawa pulang ke SCOX demi program RED. Namun berbeda dengan kebanyakan agen SCOX yang cenderung memiliki sifat keras, Baekhyun adalah anak pertama yang menunjukkan perkembangan yang berbeda.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol pun menyadarinya. Ia sering melihat hal berbeda dalam manik Baekhyun, seolah laki-laki bersurai ash grey itu memiliki dua kepribadian. Misalnya ketika Baekhyun tidak sedang menjalankan misi, ia tampak seperti remaja pada umumnya; yang selalu ceria dan terkadang bisa ceroboh. Namun image polos itu berubah bengis ketika Baekhyun mempraktikkan hal yang telah dipelajarinya selama berada di program RED.

Tak sekali pun Chanyeol menyangka Baekhyun ternyata memiliki masa lalu sekelam itu, terlebih kenangan buruk itu masih tersimpan rapat dalam otaknya. Mengesampingkan profesionalitasnya dalam bekerja, adalah hal yang mengejutkan Baekhyun bisa tumbuh selayaknya remaja pada umumnya. Ia pasti berusaha keras mengubur masa lalunya sedalam mungkin dan menutupinya dengan senyuman.

Menyadari besok Chanyeol dan Jongin akan membunuh ayah biologis Baekhyun, hanya membuat mereka merasa serba salah juga begitu buruk.

"Apa Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Jongin meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Sepertinya dia tahu soal misi ini."

Chanyeol menghela napas. Ia pun sama bingungnya dengan Jongin. Tapi kembali lagi, misi ini adalah tugas dari klien yang harus mereka selesaikan, tak boleh ada perasaan pribadi yang tercampur di dalamnya. Dengan kata lain; mau atau tidak mau, suka atau tidak suka, mereka tetap harus melakukannya.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya." tandas Chanyeol kemudian.

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Itu Chanyeol, tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Eh? Tidak ada kok, Hyung."

"Sebelum aku pergi tadi, kau sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Apa itu?"

"Ah, itu." Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya kikuk. "Bukan hal yang penting. Omong-omong, bukankah kau dan Jongin Hyung harus mempersiapkan diri untuk misi besok? Kalian pasti sibuk, kan?"

Baekhyun sedang menghindarinya, Chanyeol sadar itu. Tapi jika terus begini, takkan ada waktu lagi untuk membicarakan hal ini berdua. Setidaknya mereka harus bicara sebelum misi besok.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Eh? Jalan-jalan? Sekarang?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, mengajaknya pergi tanpa persetujuannya.

"T–tapi kita mau ke mana, Hyung?"

"Planetarium."

"Planetarium?"

"Ya, kita akan melihat bintang. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia senang karena Chanyeol mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tapi di saat yang sama ada perasaan resah yang juga bercokol di hatinya. Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol ingin bicara tentang misi ke Perancis itu, sementara ia sangat enggan membahasnya.

 **TBC**

Pertama-tama, maaf karena saya mengundur jadwal apdet yang seharusnya jam 7 tadi. Mendadak saya ada urusan keluarga dan sama sekali gak pegang laptop, makanya saya baru bisa apdet sekarang. Anyway, semoga chapter ini memberikan kalian sedikit gambaran tentang masa lalu Baekhyun ya.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 15 – Under the Stars**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat mata puppy itu berbinar lucu ketika atap kubah planetarium menampilkan kilauan milyaran bintang. Baekhyun bahkan tak henti berujar takjub semenjak pertunjukan planetarium dimulai. Benar-benar ekspresi yang menggemaskan!

"Kau suka?"

"Eung!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. "Sangat suka~"

Chanyeol tertegun dibuatnya. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa jantungnya seperti akan jatuh dari tempatnya karena eye-smile Baekhyun yang cantik itu.

"Hm, syukurlah." kata Chanyeol sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain, lamat-lamat juga bersyukur karena mereka sedang berada di dalam ruangan yang gelap.

"Kau sering ke sini, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun, tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari pertunjukan planetarium yang baru setengah jalan.

"Pernah beberapa kali, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Apa ini kali pertama bagimu?"

"Ya, ini yang pertama. Aku tidak tahu pertunjukan di planetarium semenarik ini. Tahu begitu, sudah pasti aku sering datang ke sini."

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal bilang saja padaku kalau ingin pergi lagi. Aku akan menemanimu."

Baekhyun menoleh kaget. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "Eh? Sungguh? Kau akan menemaniku?" serunya bersemangat.

"Tentu saja."

Menahan rasa gembira dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Terima kasih, Hyung~"

Chanyeol berdehem. Ekor matanya melirik ke sekeliling. Tidak banyak orang di sana, hanya ada beberapa dan mereka duduk berjauhan dengannya. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk membahas misi ke Perancis itu.

"Baek?"

"Ya, Hyung?"

"Kau sudah tahu kan siapa target di misi besok?"

Mata Baekhyun sontak membelalak karena topik pembicaraan ini. Ia meremat kuat bajunya kala hentakan di balik rongga dadanya menguat hingga membuat suaranya sulit keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, setelah cukup lama Baekhyun tidak menjawab. "Kau tahu pria itu adalah Appa-mu dan kupikir—"

"Aku hanya memiliki satu Appa," Baekhyun menyela cepat dengan desisan. Matanya tak lagi memunculkan binar, hanya kekosongan. "Dan dia sudah meninggal."

Chanyeol tak tahu ini akan menjadi sulit atau justru memudahkannya dalam melancarkan misi besok, tapi yang pasti ia tak suka melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Remaja mungil itu tak seperti dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja soal misi besok."

"Aku baik." Baekhyun menelan paksa ludahnya, lalu tersenyum masam. "Bahkan di mataku, pria itu tak pernah kuanggap hidup. Joon Appa adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Hanya Joon Appa..yang peduli padaku.."

Seketika keheningan melingkupi keduanya. Mata Baekhyun masih terpaku ke atas, di mana bintang-bintang berkedip dengan cantiknya. Namun kekosongan di mata Baekhyun jelas menunjukkan bahwa pikirannya tengah melayang pada sosok Jijoon yang telah kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Dan fakta bahwa Baekhyun tak sedikit pun peduli pada Edouard, Chanyeol tebak pastilah rasa sakit hati laki-laki mungil itu sudah mendarah daging.

"Maaf, Baek.." ucap Chanyeol lirih. Sesak di dalam dadanya perlahan menumpuk karena hal yang tak diinginkannya kini memenuhi penglihatannya.

"Kenapa minta maaf segala?"

Tangan Chanyeol beralih menangkup wajah Baekhyun, mengalihkannya agar manik mereka bertemu. "Karena telah membuatmu menangis."

Ya, Baekhyun menangis. Tak ada lagi binar menggemaskan di mata puppy itu, hanya kesedihan dan rindu tertahan yang ia curahkan dalam linangan airmata. Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol melihatnya dan jujur ia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Aku sangat merindukan Appa, Hyung.."

Mendengar isak pilu itu, Chanyeol tak bisa untuk tak mendekap Baekhyun. Dielusnya punggung ringkih itu agar lebih tenang, memberinya kehangatan yang lama tak Baekhyun dapatkan dari keluarganya.

"Appa-mu juga pasti sangat merindukanmu, Baekhyun-ah.." Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tapi kau tidak sendirian, aku ada di sini untukmu.."

Sebuah bentuk kasih sayang.

 **TBC**

Nyesek rasanya pas ngetik ini, mungkin karena efek lagu juga. Yah, pokoknya gitu deh. Moga chapter depan udah bisa fluff-fluff-an lagi.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 16 – Come to You**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Paris, Perancis..**_

Edouard baru saja melepas penat melalui satu hembusan napas saat tubuhnya ia hempaskan ke sofa panjang di ruang kerjanya. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sembari memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia ingin sekali beristirahat—setidaknya seharian penuh—dari pekerjaannya yang sangat menguras pikiran dan tenaga ini, tapi sepertinya ia hanya memiliki beberapa jam sebelum kembali disibukkan esok hari.

Di saat seperti ini, hal yang memenuhi benak Edouard pastilah sosok Jijoon. Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya semenjak pria bermata sipit itu meninggal, tapi Edouard tetap tak bisa melupakannya. Perasaan bersalah karena telah meninggalkan Jijoon di masa-masa kehamilannya masih bercokol di hatinya dan kemungkinan besar takkan pernah hilang.

"Sudah delapan belas tahun rupanya." ucap Edouard, matanya masih terpejam. Ia penasaran akan seperti apa wajah anak laki-laki mereka jika saja tidak dikabarkan hilang saat kecelakaan naas itu terjadi.

TUK.

Edouard tersentak kala dingin sebuah benda logam berat menyentuh dahinya. Matanya membelalak kaget pada sosok asing yang saat ini tengah menempelkan moncong pistol ke dahinya.

"S–siapa kau?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sosok asing itu, hanya raut dingin yang ditunjukkannya. Dan sebelum Edouard sempat melakukan pergerakan kecil, peluru pistol itu telah lebih dulu menembus kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba juga belas kasih.

Chanyeol—sosok asing bersenjata itu—keluar dari ruang kerja Edouard satu menit kemudian.

.

.

Waktu telah menunjukkan hampir pukul satu malam saat Chanyeol dan Jongin kembali ke Korea. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang segera setelah misi mereka di Paris selesai. Ada beberapa alasan dan salah satunya adalah kekhawatiran Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Entahlah, ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan si mungil semenjak membunuh Edouard.

Semula Chanyeol berniat langsung menemui Baekhyun di apartemennya, tapi Jongin melarangnya karena malam sudah sangat larut. Jadilah Chanyeol terpaksa menunda niatannya itu sampai besok pagi dan pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Namun apa yang Chanyeol temukan kemudian sungguh mengejutkan.

Itu Baekhyun, duduk di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol.

Dihampirinya remaja yang tampak terlelap itu, mengusap pelan pipinya agar bangun. "Astaga, Baek? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Ngh?" Baekhyun mengucek matanya sebentar, sebelum tersentak karena sosok yang ditunggunya telah datang. "C–Chanyeol Hyung? Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya sambil mengecek Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah dengan gerakan panik. "K–kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak terluka, kan? Kapan kau—"

"Baek, tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja, oke?" Chanyeol membuang napas, jemarinya mengelus lembut wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kusut. "Kenapa kau tidur di depan pintu apartemenku, hm? Suhunya cukup dingin, kau bisa sakit nantinya."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Kedua tangannya refleks memeluk Chanyeol saking tak bisa membendung kekhawatirannya lagi. "Aku takut terjadi hal buruk padamu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Hyung.."

Jujur, Chanyeol tak menyangka Baekhyun sebegitu khawatir padanya sampai rela menunggu di depan pintu apartemennya segala. Apa yang mungkin terjadi kalau ia tak segera pulang?

"Ah, m–maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Dengan satu gerakan, Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun untuk tak melepaskan pelukan itu dan berbalik mendekapnya lebih erat. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah.."

Samar-samar pipi Baekhyun dibuat merona. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia lingkarkan kembali tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol, membalas pelukan itu. Bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas detakan jantungnya yang berbaur dengan detakan jantung Chanyeol. Rasanya benar-benar hangat juga menenangkan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku di sini, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Belum lama kok, Hyung."

"Dasar pembohong."

"A–aku tidak bohong!"

"Tubuhmu kedinginan begini, mana mungkin belum lama."

Tak bisa menang dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya. Ia harus mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan misinya?"

"Lancar." Chanyeol mengayun-ayun tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. "Aku langsung pulang begitu menyelesaikannya."

"Kenapa? Apa ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan di sini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol melepas pelukan mereka, beralih tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun. "Aku harus menemuimu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Hal terbaik yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah menunduk dalam-dalam ketika Chanyeol mulai terkekeh.

"A–apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tidak baik? Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli pada pria itu?"

"Entahlah." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar pandangan mereka bertemu. "Tapi hatiku tidak bisa tenang jika belum memastikannya sendiri."

Lagi, perasaan hangat nan menenangkan itu melingkupi hati Baekhyun. Jujur, ia tak mengharapkan Chanyeol berkata demikian. Jika pria tinggi itu baik-baik saja, Baekhyun sudah merasa cukup.

"Terima kasih, Hyung.." Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku baik-baik saja.."

 **TBC**

Banyak yang nanya kenapa FF ini pendek banget. Saya sebenarnya sudah bilang dari chapter 1 di A/N bahwa FF ini adalah **ficlet** yang artinya jumlah words gak lebih dari 1k (bahkan seharusnya kurang dari 500 words). Sengaja dibikin ficlet karena FF ini cuma buat pengisi waktu luang aja, jadi sehari ketik trus langsung diapdet. Konfliknya pun cuma sedikit, makanya saya pikir gak perlu diperbanyak segala words-nya. Itu aja, tolong dimengerti ya.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 17 – Sleep Over**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Baekhyun menginap di apartemen Chanyeol, atas perintah sang sunbae tentunya. Baekhyun sudah bersikeras ingin pulang sendiri, tapi Chanyeol juga sama keras kepalanya dengan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun pulang. Alasannya karena malam sudah sangat larut dan Chanyeol terlalu khawatir membiarkan Baekhyun pulang sendiri. Si mungil bermata sipit itu tentu tak bisa apa-apa jika Chanyeol sudah memutuskan sesuatu, jadi ia terpaksa menurutinya.

"Kau tidur di kasur, aku di sofa."

Baekhyun sontak melotot karena ucapan Chanyeol. Well, ia tidak menginap di sana demi merebut kenyamanan sunbae-nya.

"M–mana bisa begitu, Hyung! Aku saja yang tidur di sofa!"

"Kau pikir aku bisa tidur di kasur, sementara kau tidur di sofa? Sudahlah, menurut saja, Baek. Aku ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat, oke?"

Kalau begini caranya, Baekhyun malah tambah tidak enak hati. Padahal ia tidak masalah tidur di sofa.

"Yak, kau mau tidur, tidak?" Chanyeol menyentakkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Tanpa sadar laki-laki mungil itu malah terdiam di tempat sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"M–mau, Hyung. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak hati kalau tidur di kasur. Kau kan baru pulang bertugas, pasti lelah sekali. Aku saja ya yang tidur di sofa?" bujuk Baekhyun kemudian.

Membuang napas kasar, Chanyeol pun menarik Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya tanpa aba-aba, lalu menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"H–Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Baekhyun panik.

"Tidak akan ada ujungnya kalau kita berdebat terus. Kita sama-sama tidur di kasur saja."

"Eh? T–tapi—"

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Jadi cepatlah tidur, oke?" Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan Baekhyun dan langsung saja mematikan lampu di atas nakas. "Selamat malam."

Lalu hening.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Diam-diam ekor matanya melirik Chanyeol yang tampaknya sudah terlelap.

Bagaimana ini?—batin Baekhyun. Lambat laun rona menggemaskan itu menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Meski Chanyeol memaksanya tidur, Baekhyun tidak yakin ia bisa tidur nyenyak karena detik ini jantungnya serasa mengikuti pacuan kuda. Pikirnya, mimpi apa dia sampai bisa tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Chanyeol?

"Tidak, tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Baekhyun. Kau tidak mau menyusahkan Chanyeol Hyung, bukan? Jadi cepat pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah. Ya, tidur. Tidur seperti yang biasa kau lakukan setiap malam. Itu tidak terlalu sulit."

Sementara Baekhyun sedang berusaha membuat dirinya terlelap, Chanyeol justru sedang menahan tawanya. Ya, si jangkung itu belum sepenuhnya tidur dan ia mendengar dengan jelas rentetan gumaman Baekhyun.

Astaga, remaja mungil itu memang sangat menggemaskan.

 **###**

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap setelah satu jam lebih memaksakan diri. Namun saking nyenyaknya, ia sampai tidak sadar waktu. Chanyeol bahkan sampai tidak tega membangunkan Baekhyun jika saja mereka tidak harus berangkat kerja.

"Baek?"

Baekhyun bergumam sambil mengeratkan selimut di tubuhnya.

"Hey, bangun. Kita harus berangkat lima belas menit lagi." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun agar bangun, tapi mata sipit itu malah semakin enggan terbuka.

Berdecak pelan, Chanyeol lipat lengan kemejanya, bersiap untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke kamar mandi. Well, ia tidak punya pilihan lain atau mereka akan terlambat.

HUP!

"HUWAAA!" Baekhyun refleks mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Antara setengah bangun dan masih kaget, Baekhyun meronta dalam gendongan Chanyeol. "H–Hyung, turunkan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Ayo cepat mandi, sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

"B–baiklah, tapi turunkan aku dulu! Aku bisa mandi sendiri!"

"Ck, dasar!" Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, lalu mengusuk gemas surai ash grey si pendek. "Mandi yang cepat atau kau kutinggal. Paham?"

"A–aku mengerti."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega begitu Chanyeol berlalu ke dapur. Tak terkontrol sudah rona di pipinya kini. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dibuat merona oleh pria tinggi itu. Mungkin lama kelamaan pipinya akan meledak karena terlalu panas.

"Sial. Tadi itu sangat memalukan." gumam Baekhyun sambil menangkup pipinya.

 **TBC**

Ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri baca chapter ini? Muehehehe~


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 18 – Reflection**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Alis Jongin dan Luhan bertautan sempurna mendapati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang datang bersama-sama pagi ini, nyaris terlambat.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Tumben kalian terlambat?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang, sebelum sama-sama melihat ke arah lain sambil berdehem. Well, mereka takkan menceritakan soal Baekhyun yang menginap di apartemen Chanyeol semalam. Kalau Luhan dan Jongin sampai tahu, mereka pasti akan heboh dan—kemungkinan besar—menyebarkan berita ini hingga seisi SCOX tahu.

"Kebetulan saja kok." Chanyeol berdalih. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Namun Luhan yang mencium gelagat aneh keduanya, tentu saja tidak langsung percaya. Ia memicingkan matanya, menilik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara perlahan. Bagi Luhan, tidak ada yang namanya 'kebetulan', pasti ada sesuatu yang sepasang partner itu sembunyikan.

"Oh!" Luhan berseru ketika menyadari sesuatu. Ia mendekati Baekhyun, tepatnya pada pakaian yang dikenakannya. "Kenapa pakaianmu masih sama seperti kemarin? Kau tidak pulang?"

Terkejut, Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali. "A–aku pulang kok!" elaknya. "Hanya saja..p–pakaianku semuanya belum kucuci."

"Semua pakaianmu? Itu aneh, mana mungkin sampai sebegitunya?" Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat tinggi. Gelagat dan perkataan Baekhyun malah semakin mencurigakan di matanya.

"Itu benar kok! Aku memang pulang! Iya kan, Hyung?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol, diam-diam mengirimkan sinyal S.O.S melalui matanya.

"Ya, itu benar. Baekhyun mungkin kaget karena aku tiba-tiba menjemputnya pagi ini, jadi ia tak sempat memerhatikan pakaiannya sendiri. Bocah ini bahkan lupa menyisir. Kalian tak lihat rambutnya yang berantakan itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk rambut Baekhyun yang memang belum sempat disisir, demi meyakinkan alibi mereka.

"Begitukah?" Luhan masih sedikit ragu. Tapi karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk pasti, ia tak punya pilihan selain memercayai ucapan mereka. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu. Ayo kerja."

Baekhyun menghela napas lega setelah Luhan dan Jongin pergi dari sana. "Itu hampir saja. Terima kasih ya, Hyung, sudah membantuku." ucapnya pada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Kau itu benar-benar payah dalam berkelit." ledek Chanyeol.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut sebal. "Habisnya ditanya tiba-tiba begitu, aku kan jadi bingung."

"Kau tidak pernah bingung dalam berkelit ketika sedang bertugas. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi begini?"

Tak tahu kenapa jantung Baekhyun menghentak kencang karena pertanyaan itu. Dialihkannya wajahnya yang mulai memerah, berharap Chanyeol tak melihatnya.

"A–aku mau merapikan rambutku dulu ya, Hyung!" seru Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengerjap kebingungan.

.

.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan alih-alih malah dibuat salah tingkah? Padahal itu pertanyaan yang sederhana, tapi tak tahu kenapa lidahnya kesulitan memproduksi kata-kata. Entah yang ke-berapa kalinya dalam hari ini Baekhyun merona karena Chanyeol. Meski sudah ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tenang, pipinya masih saja menampilkan rona memalukan itu. Sialnya, semua diperburuk dengan otaknya yang tanpa persetujuannya menampilkan reka ulang kejadian semalam; ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dan berakhir dengan mereka tidur bersama di satu kasur.

BLUSH!

"Ugh, berhenti memerah, pipi! Apa kau tidak lelah, hah?" ujar Baekhyun seraya menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Tapi semakin banyak jeda di menit berikutnya, semakin banyak pula bayang Chanyeol memenuhi benaknya. "Sial. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa hanya karena memikirkan Chanyeol Hyung, aku—"

 _"Cinta. Pria ke pria."_

Teringat perkataan Luhan waktu itu, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Perlahan ia tatap pantulan dirinya di cermin wastafel, tepat di manik hazel itu.

"Mungkinkah.." Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya. Satu tangannya meraba dada sebelah kiri, di mana jantungnya berdentum tak keruan.

Sebenarnya ada perasaan cemas saat Baekhyun mulai menduga-duga, tapi ia juga tak bisa memungkiri perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya hanya ketika Chanyeol terlintas dalam benaknya.

Karena pantulan diri yang Baekhyun lihat di cermin itu menjelaskan segalanya.

Alasan kenapa ia sering dibuat salah tingkah, berdebar sampai kesulitan bernapas, bahkan merona sampai ke telinga. Ini karena ia sedang mengalami perasaan tak kasat mata itu. Dan perasaan itu ada untuk satu pria yang merupakan partnernya sendiri.

"Aku..benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol Hyung?"

 **TBC**

EAAAAAAAAAAAAA~


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 19 – It's a Date**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Jongin lantas mengalihkan atensi Chanyeol dari kegiatan mengetiknya. Pria bersurai red-lust itu melirik sebentar, sebelum kembali mengetikkan laporan di komputer. "Baik."

"Dia tidak bertanya soal misi kemarin?"

Seketika Chanyeol teringat saat semalam ia mendapati Baekhyun tidur di depan pintu apartemennya. Alih-alih menanyakan Edouard Philippe atau detail misi kemarin, laki-laki mungil itu malah terlihat lebih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak." jawab Chanyeol sambil menyembunyikan senyum. "Lagipula dia tidak terlalu peduli pada Edouard Philippe."

"Sungguh? Syukurlah." Jongin menghela napas lega. Tadinya ia pikir Baekhyun akan murung karena misi ke Perancis itu dan berbalik menghindarinya juga Chanyeol, tapi ternyata tidak. "Oh ya, kau dan Baekhyun sudah resmi pacaran?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau bilang kau menjemputnya pagi ini, bukankah itu artinya hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari teman?"

Sedikit banyak Chanyeol senang karena Jongin memercayai bualannya soal menjemput Baekhyun. Ia bisa jamin pria berkulit tan itu akan lebih heboh jika tahu Baekhyun menginap di apartemennya. Tapi ada apa dengan pertanyaan barusan? Dari mana Jongin mengambil kesimpulan aneh itu?

"Hubungan kami masih sama, Jongin." kata Chanyeol, dengan raut tenang.

"Heol. Membosankan." ledek Jongin, lalu memicing curiga pada Chanyeol. "Jangan bilang kau belum mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Baekhyun?"

"Daripada mengurusiku, lebih kau bekerja sana." usir Chanyeol. Tapi Jongin benar-benar mengabaikannya dengan dengusan keras.

"Lihat betapa menyedihkannya kau, 61. Menghindari pertanyaanku dengan mengusirku. Cih! Tidak kreatif!"

Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya. Entah bagaimana ia punya firasat Jongin tidak akan berhenti mengganggunya jika ia terus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Apa kau akan pergi kalau aku menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

" _Duh_."

"Oke." Chanyeol menghadap Jongin dan menjawab dengan mantap, "Aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku nanti. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

"Dan kapan waktu yang tepat itu?"

"Jika momennya sudah pas."

"Seperti apa momen yang pas itu?"

Chanyeol menatap datar Jongin. Kenapa semakin lama tingkah si Hitam ini semakin menyebalkan saja?

"Kau tak punya kerjaan lain selain menggangguku?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya penasaran."

Chanyeol memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap komputer. "Bawa rasa penasaranmu itu ke tempat lain. Aku sibuk."

"Ck, kau benar-benar tidak lucu."

"Kau pikir aku pelawak?"

"Tidak, kupikir kau butuh nyali tambahan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu."

"Pergi sana, Jongin."

Jongin berdecak. Ia hendak kembali ke mejanya, namun sesuatu menghentikan niatannya. Itu Baekhyun yang baru kembali dari toilet. Tiba-tiba Jongin ingin mengerjai si mungil dan si Yoda.

"Hey, Baek~" Jongin menahan langkah Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Nanti malam kau sibuk, tidak?"

"Tidak. Memang kenapa, Hyung?"

"Ayo kita nonton film."

"Nonton film?"

"Mm-hm. Lalu setelah menonton, kita makan malam bersama. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus, kau pasti suka."

Mendengar Jongin mengajak Baekhyun jalan-jalan, sontak ekor mata Chanyeol mendelik Jongin dan Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu tampak menimbang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk polos.

"Baiklah, nanti malam kita bertemu di mana, Hyung?"

"Tidak perlu. Kau tunggu saja di apartemenmu, nanti aku jemput." Sambil diam-diam mengecek ekspresi Chanyeol, Jongin mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun. "Ini adalah **kencan** ~"

Chanyeol bisa merasakan darahnya mendidih sampai ke kepala karena aksi Jongin. Bahkan tanpa sadar, ia mengeraskan rahangnya. Pikirnya, apa-apaan si Hitam itu? 'Kencan' katanya? Apa sebenarnya tujuannya mengajak Baekhyun 'berkencan'?

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti malam, Baekhyunnie~"

"O–oke, Hyung."

Chanyeol tak peduli. Entah Jongin serius atau tidak dengan ajakan kencan itu, ia tetap tidak suka. Terlebih Baekhyun merona dibuatnya.

 **TBC**

Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Nantikan ya~


	20. Chapter 20-end

**.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **61 & 04**

 **Chapter 20 (end) – Don't Go**

 **Park Chanyeol** **(30 th.) &** **Byun Baekhyun** **(18 th.)**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

Di depan cermin full-body, Baekhyun merapikan poninya dengan jemarinya. Sebentar lagi ia akan dijemput Jongin untuk pergi menonton film dan makan malam bersama. Pria berkulit tan itu bilang ini adalah kencan, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak menganggapnya demikian. Baginya, ini hanyalah jalan-jalan biasa dengan seorang teman. Ya, itu lebih enak didengar.

Selagi ada waktu senggang, Baekhyun ingin menyegarkan pikirannya dari hal berbau pekerjaan dan ajakan Jongin sungguh membantunya. Well, siapa tahu kan ia juga bisa bertanya beberapa hal tentang Chanyeol pada Jongin?

TING TONG.

"Oh?" Baekhyun tersentak dari aktivitasnya karena suara bel itu. Ia melirik jam dinding, masih ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit lagi dari waktu janjiannya dengan Jongin. "Apa itu Jongin Hyung?"

Bertanya-tanya, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Namun yang ia dapati bukanlah si jangkung berkulit tan, melainkan partnernya sendiri alias Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol—" Belum sempat Baekhyun selesai terkejut, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya masuk ke dalam apartemen, lalu menutup pintunya kembali. "H–Hyung? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun kebingungan.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah hingga atas. "Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Eh?"

"Ajakan Jongin kemarin," Chanyeol perlahan memojokkan Baekhyun ke dinding. "Kau mengiyakannya?"

"Uh..i–iya. Memang kenapa, Hyung?"

Entah ini hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau ekspresi Chanyeol berubah keruh setelah mendengar jawabannya, tapi yang pasti Baekhyun mulai kesulitan mengontrol detak jantungnya. Demi apa pun, jarak mereka sangat dekat!

"Kau pergi karena menyukainya?"

"Apa?"

"Kutanya, apa kau pergi karena kau menyukai Jongin?"

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut tak simetris ditanya begitu. Ia semakin bingung. Apa maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol di sini dengan 'menyukai Jongin'?

"H–Hyung, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun." tandas Chanyeol, tatapannya menusuk manik hazel Baekhyun.

Jujur, sikap Chanyeol ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut dan ia tidak menyukainya. Tapi Baekhyun juga tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukai Jongin Hyung. Dia pria yang baik dan—"

"Jadi, kau menaruh perasaan khusus padanya?"

"T–tidak! Bukan begitu! Rasa sukaku pada Jongin Hyung hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih."

"Sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin. "Sungguh."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pergi."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Lagi, Baekhyun mengerjap bingung. Serius, ia belum memahami situasi ini. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap sangat aneh hari ini? Pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba datang kemari dan memberinya pertanyaan aneh. Ini tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kau pergi berkencan dengan siapa pun, terutama Jongin."

Ada intonasi yang berbeda dalam kalimat Chanyeol, Baekhyun sadar itu, tapi ia tidak yakin apa. Dan ini semakin membuatnya penasaran. Kenapa Chanyeol tidak suka akan ide ia berkencan dengan Jongin? Bahkan sampai repot-repot datang kemari hanya untuk memintanya agar tidak pergi?

"Boleh aku tahu kenapa?"

Kini berbalik Chanyeol yang mematung. Tangannya mengepal kuat seiring rasa sesak di dalam dada dan tatapan Baekhyun hanya memperburuk galau hatinya. Chanyeol benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Hatinya menyuruh bersikap jujur, namun logikanya masih ragu. Apakah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya? Detik ini juga?

"Hyung," Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol. Tak sedikit pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx kelam itu. "Tolong jawab aku.."

 _Mungkin..ini adalah saatnya._

"Karena.." Chanyeol menyelam ke dalam manik hazel Baekhyun, menikmati debaran halus yang membuat perutnya seolah terasa dikerubungi kupu-kupu. "Aku cemburu, Baek.."

Satu kalimat itu pun berhasil mengacaukan kinerja paru-paru Baekhyun. Ia melongo di tempat, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Aku cemburu.." Tak bisa menahan perasaan meletup-letup ini lebih lama lagi, Chanyeol mengeliminasi segala jarak di antara dirinya dan si mungil. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah.." Dan menutup kalimatnya dengan ciuman lembut di bibir.

Butuh sekitar beberapa detik bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna situasi ini, sebelum akhirnya ia terlena dalam permainan bibir Chanyeol di bibirnya. Dibalasnya pagutan itu sama lembut sambil meremat jaket yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Sementara tangan Chanyeol sendiri bertugas merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam dekapannya.

Ciuman itu. Rasanya masih sama—manis. Setiap pergerakannya, juga sensasinya. Mungkin kali ini jauh lebih manis karena mereka sama-sama menikmatinya.

Ah, bagaimana ini? Baekhyun tak mau momen manis ini berakhir. Rasanya seperti mimpi Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan menciumnya penuh perasaan.

"Baek," Kata pertama Chanyeol setelah pagutan mereka berakhir. Ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun sambil memandang wajah yang dipenuhi rona menggemaskan itu, memohon melalui sorot matanya. "Aku tahu ini agak membingungkan, tapi tetaplah di sini. Jangan pergi dengan Jongin, hm?"

Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, Hyung. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum. "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ah.."

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"U–ucapanmu yang tadi.." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah sembari memainkan ujung jaket Chanyeol. Ia luar biasa gugup. "K–kau..bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol menjawab tanpa ragu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"B–bukan begitu, hanya saja..ini terlalu manis. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"K–karena.." Baekhyun memberanikan diri menatap balik mata Chanyeol. Ia takkan ragu lagi. Ia juga ingin Chanyeol mengetahui isi hatinya. "Aku juga..mencintaimu.."

Dalam satu nanodetik, diameter bola mata Chanyeol melebar. Darahnya berdesir hebat dan jantungnya berpacu abnormal. Chanyeol memang sudah siap dengan apa pun jawaban Baekhyun, namun ia tak menyangka akan sebahagia ini ketika perasaannya bersambut. Rasanya seperti terbang di atas laut dengan menggunakan tas jet. Mendebarkan juga menyenangkan.

"S–sebenarnya..aku sendiri—"

CUP!

Giliran Baekhyun yang dibuat melotot karena serangan kecupan mendadak dari Chanyeol. Dan belum cukup sampai di situ, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar mendekat dan memasang senyuman yang berhasil melelehkan otot kaki si mungil.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau hanya diizinkan berkencan denganku saja."

"A–apa?"

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, hanya cukup lakukan."

Baekhyun tak tahu lagi seberapa merah wajahnya ketika Chanyeol menghadiahinya pagutan yang lebih intens.

Sementara Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun lima menit yang lalu, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh geli. Ia putuskan untuk membiarkan pasangan baru itu menikmati kencan pertama mereka di dalam sana dan beralih menghubungi Luhan untuk menemaninya minum-minum di kedai langganan mereka.

Idenya untuk mengerjai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar sukses besar!

 **THE END**

Nah, jadi inilah endingnya. Super fluff sampe saya pengen nyulik Baekhyun buat digrepe-grepe /plakk!/

BTW moga kalian suka ya endingnya~


End file.
